11th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 11th Regiment Illinois Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. It was originally formed as a three-month volunteer unit at the beginning of the war, and then reorganized as a three-year unit, in which role it served until the end of the war. Three-month unit Service The original 11th Illinois Infantry was mustered into Federal service at Springfield, Illinois mustered into Federal service on April 30, 1861 for a three-month enlistment. The regiment remained in garrison at Cairo, Illinois and was mustered out on July 30, 1861. Total strength and casualties The regiment suffered 10 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 10 fatalities.http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unilinf1.htm The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. Commanders *Colonel William H. L. Wallacehttp://www.rootsweb.com/~ilcivilw/f&s/011-3fs.htm Illinois in the Civil War website after Illinois Adjutant General's muster rolls Three-year unit Service The reorganized 11th Illinois Infantry was mustered into Federal service for a three-year enlistment on July 30, 1861 at Cairo, Illinois. It saw service at the Battle of Fort Donelson, where over 60% of those engaged were wounded, missing or killed; the Battle of Shiloh; the Battle of Vicksburg; and the Yazoo River Expedition, among other operations. The regiment was mustered out on July 14, 1865. Total strength and casualties When the regiment was re-mustered in as a three-year regiment aggregate strength was 288, raised to 801 by November through recruiting. On April 23, 1863 the 109th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment was incorporated into the 11th, adding 589 men. The regiment suffered 7 officers and 179 enlisted men killed in action or mortally wounded and 1 officer and 284 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 471 fatalities.http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unilinf1.htm The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. Commanders *Colonel W.H.L. Wallace - promoted to brigadier general on July 30, 1861. *Colonel Thomas E.G. Ransom - promoted to brigadier general on April 2, 1862. *Colonel Garrett Nevins - killed in action near Vicksburg on April 23, 1863. *Colonel James H. Coates - mustered out with the regiment.http://www.rootsweb.com/~ilcivilw/f&s/011-fs.htm Illinois in the Civil war website after Illinois Adjutant General's muster rolls Soldiers in the regiment * William Copple Co. C (Discharged for wounds received at Battle of Fort Donelson) * Peter Norrix Co. B * James Wilson Co. B (Died of disease At Vicksburg) * Sgt. Charles Worbes Co. B * Moses Jordan, Co. G (Died of injuries in Hospital #2, Vickburg) * Alexander Jordan, Co. G * Paul Mowery, Co. H (discharged at vicksburg because of illness) * Robert Donohoo, Co. C (discharged at Vicksburg due to injury) * Private James Hathorn, Co. G (Killed in Action before Vicksburg, May 22, 1863) See also *List of Illinois Civil War Units *Illinois in the American Civil War Notes References *The Civil War Archive Category:Illinois Civil War regiments